starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyuzo
*Embo *GrimshawBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia *KhaluStar Wars: Uprising *Kyossk *NoruStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: "Noru" *Nyessa *Streehn *Zuvio}} Los kyuzo fueron una especie inteligente humanoide nativa del planeta con fuerte gravedad del Borde Exterior Phatrong, donde adquirieron de fuertes fibras musculares y rápidos reflejos. Una especie conocida por su fuerte sentido del honor y una orgullosa historia marcial, los clovoc kyuzo, una orden de luchadores de esta especie que mantenía la ley y el orden en regiones específicas de su planeta natal, eran uno de los elementos más reconocibles de esta especie en la galaxia. Kyuzos famosos incluían al cazarrecompensas Embo y al alguacil Zuvio del Puesto de avanzada Niima, un puesto de avanzada fronterizo situado en el planeta Jakku. Biología Una especie inteligente bípeda, larguirucha y humanoide, los kyuzo procedían del planeta de fuerte gravedad del Borde Exterior de Phatrong. La vida bajo esas circunstancias comportó el desarrollo de densas fibras musculares mucho más desarrolladas que las de otras especies bípedas' y rápidos reflejos, que les convertían en peligrosos oponentes en planetas de gravedad estándar, y sus brazos y piernas delgados poseían una fuerza considerable. Los kyuzos tenían piel verde que abarcaban desde tonalidades claras a tonos más oscuros y azulados y tenían caras arrugadas con ojos profundos y amarillos. Había dos fenotipos principales en la población kyuzo: algunos tenían ojos compuestos, mientras que otros tenían ojos con largas pupilas negras parecidas a las de los humanos. La causa exacta de esta divergencia genética sólo era conocida por unos pocos científicos no-kyuzos, pero los dos grupos eran genéticamente compatibles, con descendientes heredando rasgos distintos de cada progenitor. Como muchas otras especies, los kyuzos podían tener distintos rangos de peso y tamaño con algunos miembros de la especie más grandes que muchos humanos y otros mucho más pequeños en estatura. Por ejemplo, el conocido cazarrecompensas Embo medía 1.99 metros de alto, mientras que el alguacil Zuvio sólo medía 1.6 metros. Además, algunos sólo tenían cuatro dedos en cada mano, y otros tenían cinco.[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] Debido a la composición atípica de la atmósfera de Phatrong, los Kyuzo frecuentemente llevaban lentes correctoras y máscaras de aire altamente presurizadas o cubiertas sobre sus caras para proteger su sensible sistema respiratorio y lidiar con climas tanto no confortables como climas estándar. A parte de problemas respiratorios y de visión, la exposición a estas condiciones hacían que los kyuzo enfermaran en un corto periodo de tiempo, interfiriendo con su habilidad para concentrarse, y ralentizándolos considerablemente, aunque los síntomas no eran letales. Sociedad y cultura Una especie conocida por su fuerte sentido de la justicia''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' y del honor, muchos kyuzo consideraban los juramentos como contratos inquebrantables de modo que muchos los contrataban como mercenarios, agentes de la ley y cazarrecompensas. Una especie muy implicada en política, los kyuzo desarrollaron sociedades muy evolucionadas y se dispersaron en áreas geográficas muy diversas, y muchos se identificaban como individuos de un determinado país o región. La mayoría de sus islas y continentes tenían sus propias unidades políticas, aunque formaban parte de una débil confederación. Los guerreros kyuzo tradicionalmente llevaban cascos de guerra que también les servían como escudos o dispositivos de lanzamiento, y que habían sido originalmente diseñados como complemento para la cabeza por los habitantes de los Picos Kwaidan para proteger a los viajeros de las lluvias torrenciales durante la estación del monzón en el hemisferio sur de Phatrong. Sin embargo, no todos los kyuzo eran luchadores—llevaban a cabo numerosas profesiones, y muchos vivían como simples granjeros y comerciantes. A pesar de su honor, los kyuzo sentían cariño por los pícaros, y muchos de sus mitos e historias trataban acerca de héroes desterrados que se habían visto obligados a oponerse al orden social. Los kyuzo tenían predilección por su propio idioma, que consistía en la rápida pronunciación de palabras y frases cortas. Aunque los kyuzos podían aprender y entender el Básico Galáctico Estándar, la lengua más hablada de la galaxia, sin dificultad, y muchos lo aprendían a una edad temprana, lo consideraban difícil de hablar y gramaticalmente confuso. Por ello, favorecían su propio idioma y recurrían a traductores electrónicos o droides intérpretes para relacionarse con extranjeros. Había muchas organizaciones sociales y políticas en su mundo natal Phatrong, pero uno de sus fenómenos culturales más notorios eran los clovocs, una orden de luchadores que mantenía la paz y el orden en regiones específicas de Phatrong. Existían a parte de la estructura política de los kyuzos y eran contratados por los gobiernos para ayudar a mantener la paz o luchar contra sus enemigos. Los cientos de clovocs variaban en experiencia, técnica, tradición y estructura, con cada uno de ellos atendiendo a unos tipos de misión en particular; como trabajo de mercenarios, patrulla local, o ejército. En tiempos pacíficos, los clovocs participaban en grandes torneos en los que participaban sus mejores luchadores para mostrar sus habilidades y atraer a potenciales clientes. Esas batallas estilizadas no solían ser a muerte, aunque ocurrían accidentes, y algunos guerreros kyuzo tuvieron que abandonar Phatrong tras matar a un oponente en alguno de estos combates, lo que causaba la furia de algún poderoso clovoc. Algunos clovocs animaban a sus miembros a trabajar fuera del planeta como mercenarios, mientras que otros prohibían esa práctica. Como muchos kyuzo que viajaban al exterior eran miembros de los clovocs, estas órdenes de guerreros eran uno de los elementos más reconocidos de la cultura kyuzo en la galaxia. Historia Los kyuzo tenían una orgullosa historia marcial: algunos clovocs databan de los días más tempranos registrados en la historia de Phatrong, o incluso eran más antiguos, si sus mitos fundacionales eran verídicos. La sociedad kyuzo comenzó con el desarrollo de ciudades-estado, y la confederación dispersa que controlaba Phatrong eligió a los senadores del planeta en el Senado Galáctico de la República Galáctica, así como el Senado Imperial del Imperio Galáctico. En algún momento, el clovoc Ekaqume sofocó una rebelión en Phatrong en un solo día. Tras la disolución del Senado Imperial, la oficina del gobernador imperial local reemplazó a la confederación y supervisó Phatrong directamente, manteniendo el control usando sus propias fuerzas y sólo lidiando con los clovocs si era absolutamente necesario. Su reputación hizo que el Imperio Galáctico fuese cauteloso en Phatrong, y mientras los impuestos fuesen pagados a tiempo, en general influía poco en el planeta. A pesar de eso, simpatizantes rebeldes kyuzo trabajaron sin descanso para reclutar gente con la esperanza de ayudar a la Alianza para Restaurar la República y formar un núcleo de resistencia en su propio mundo. Kyuzos en la galaxia La especie kyuzo no era prominente por toda la galaxia, aunque algunos de sus miembros viajaron extensivamente por negocios, comercio, y exploración, a menudo al servicio de un clovoc o para escapar de uno de ellos. Un kyuzo procedente del planeta natal de la especie,Ultimate Star Wars Embo, tuvo un gran éxito como cazarrecompensas durante las Guerras Clon, y en algún momento del conflicto sólo era considerado inferior al infame duros Cad Bane. Algunos kyuzo establecieron una aldea de granjeros en Jaresh, un mundo arbóreo de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, donde eran liderados por una vieja matriarca kyuzo llamada Nyessa, quien vivía allí junto a su primo Grimshaw. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los aldeanos fueron extorsionados por el Imperio Galáctico hasta que, con la ayuda de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, consiguieron expulsar a los imperiales de su asentamiento. Durante el Bloqueo de Hierro, que fue establecido por el Imperio Galáctico para prevenir que la población del Sector Anoat descubriera la derrota imperial en la Batalla de Endor, un criminal kyuzo llamado Khalu fue un miembro de los Pecadores del Sector Sur. En el 34 DBY, un kyuzo llamado Zuvio impuso la ley en el Puesto de avanzada Niima, un asentamiento comercial situado en el planeta Jakku de las Extensiones Occidentales, junto a sus ayudantes, sus primos Drego y Streehn. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' * *''Pirate's Price'' * *''Star Wars 45'' * *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] * }} Fuentes * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Forged in Battle'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Kyuzo Categoría:Especies inteligentes (K)